


outmaneuvered

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [115]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Chun-Li is just trying to enjoy herself at the beach, but some brat has a different idea.
Relationships: Chun-Li/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 13





	outmaneuvered

There’s something so appealing about being on the beach, especially when you’ve got a body like this. The warm sun shining down on you, the sand beneath your feet… it’s a wonderful feeling, and it’s one Chun-Li can’t get enough of. She’s clad in a slingshot bikini, showing off far more of her wonderful body even than usual. It’s quite the sight, and she can’t help noticing the way she turns heads.

She doesn’t really care, people can stare as much as they want. She’s here to enjoy herself, and that’s all. It’s not often that she gets time to herself like this, and far less often that circumstance allows her to visit such a lovely beach. She can’t wait to relax today, to really kick back and soak in the sun. She is confident in herself, confident enough to not worry about anyone paying her  _ too much  _ attention, but that is exactly what happens.

In many ways, her guard is down when it comes to this particular assailant. It’s just some kid, walking by her, and she doesn’t think much of him. He’s a boy that’s not particularly noteworthy, also here to enjoy the beach, and she is only on the lookout for men that might try something a bit unsavory. He passes by her and that’s all for Chun-Li, he is completely out of her mind from that point. Of course, that’s not the case for the boy. He can’t help but turn back and stare at the gorgeous woman he just passed, already feeling his arousal peaking just at the sight of her. It’s not often you see a woman like her out and about, and she’s already hardly wearing anything. He can’t resist the urge to do something about that. Hell, he’s still just a kid, so what’s she going to do to him? With that in mind, he turns, reaching out and yanking on her swimsuit. It’s not hard to rip the fabric from her, meager as it is, and Chun-Li only feels a gentle tug before she is standing naked on the beach. She turns, whirling around to face whatever brave soul that would dare to expose her like this, only to come face to face with that damn kid.

“W-what the hell!?” she cries out, her momentary shock blessing the boy with the very sight he wanted so desperately to see. Her well muscled body is now completely exposed, and he can’t help gawking at her breasts, and her cunt, and he feels himself growing hard just at the sight of her. Naturally, when his eyes drift back up to her face, he begins to know fear. He doesn’t realize just who it is he has decided to mess with, and the rage that is painted over her features is enough to snap him into action. He turns, and bolts, having earned the reward he wanted. At least, for now. He is already planning something, already coming up with a way to have more fun with this gorgeous woman.   
He has one advantage over her, of course. This is the town he lives in, he’s not some tourist. He knows this beach like the back of his hand, and has spent plenty of time on it. He has the home field advantage, and he is going to make the best of that. There aren’t many people who could best Chun-Li in a straight fight, and this boy would never stand a chance otherwise, but he has this distinct advantage and Chun-Li is both blinded by rage and underestimating the boy.

She doesn’t think there’s anything she could possibly have to fear from such an assailant, so she is rushing in blind and with her guard down. The boy is surprisingly fast, she finds, as he darts across the sand. At first, she was a bit slowed by the sheer shock of all of this, and by the knowledge that most everyone on the beach was now staring at her. She couldn’t let this embarrassment stand, however, so now she is running full force. She doesn’t really care where this boy runs to, she knows she will catch him eventually.

Chun-Li has both size and experience on him, with her physique that few in the world could possibly compare to. She knows it is only a matter of time before she catches this brat and teaches him some manners, and it seems he is finally growing a bit tired. He slows, as he nears a cluster of rocks. She’s wondering what would lead the boy to corner himself like this, when she is definitely right on his tail. It’s not like he can hide here, and the rocks even offer privacy so she can lay into him without worry of anyone else seeing.

This couldn’t be more perfect. Chun-Li can’t help grinning as she opens up for another burst of speed, rushing after the boy as he clambers in between the rocks. But, just when she should be closing in on him and capturing him, she finds the cluster of rocks empty. The boy vanished completely, and she is left looking around frantically.

“Come on out, brat, I’m going to find you!” she calls out, still hoping to spot him. He really vanished on her, but that is unacceptable. She looks all around, wondering if there is some small crevice he’s slipped into. “You can’t get away, not after what you did!”

Her threats seem to be getting her nowhere, but she really can’t let this kid get away with that. If she were to just return to the beach and try to find whatever was left of her swimsuit, how would that look? This kid can  _ not _ get the better of her. 

Granted, he hears every word as she vents her frustrations and hurls threats at him. He could almost laugh, but he can’t risk exposing himself now. He’s so close to getting the drop on her, and he knew this little ambush would work perfectly. He climbed up onto the top of the rocks, and Chun-Li hasn’t considered attack from above as a possible option. Hell, she believes this kid is so scared of her that he’s probably gone and ran off. But that is not the case, he is confident in the advantages he has over her. 

“Hey!” he cries out, and Chun-Li finally turns her gaze up. The kid is peering down at her, sneering, but she can hardly make that out with the way the sun blazes behind him. She raises a hand to try and block the light, but her assailant is already moving. He leaps down on top of her, and even though he doesn’t weigh all that much, the force of impact is enough to knock Chun-Li down onto the sand. 

The kid moves quickly then, reaching up to pin her arms above her head with one hand. He reaches down with the other, then, whipping his cock out and lining himself up. Chun-Li struggles to escape his grasp, working her hips as she does, desperate to knock this kid off of her.

“What the hell are y-” she starts, but then she feels the tip of his cock pressing in against her cunt. “Whoa, what, stop this! The hell is wrong with you!?”

“You go walking around like that, I just can’t help myself!” the boy says, which is a weak argument and not at all justification, but it doesn’t really matter as he shoves his way into her. Chun-Li cries out in shock, completely stunned by the audacity of this kid. He is really raping her. He is fucking her right here on the beach, after managing to get the drop on her like this. She’s so stunned she can hardly even register what is happening for the first several thrusts. His cock slams into her, taking full advantage of her tight cunt. The worst part is, this kid is pretty big for his age. Somehow, the feeling of his cock filling her pussy is already feeling good to her.

She must be going crazy, letting herself be aroused by some kid raping her, but Chun-Li can’t help the feelings rushing into her. She doesn’t want to cry out too loudly, if someone were to come and investigate the noises this wouldn’t exactly look good for her. No, she has to fight this kid off on her own, but he’s holding onto her so tightly, slamming his way into her over and over again, and somehow she just can’t bring herself to shove him off of her.

She doesn’t know what is happening, why she is giving in to this so easily, but she can’t seem to make herself fight him off.

“Stop this, cut it out, kid!” she cries out, but it doesn’t have much impact when she could simply break free of his grasp if she really wanted. He doesn’t even bother pointing that out, he just keeps ramming his way into her. He leans in as he fucks her, stretching up to press his lips to hers. Any further complaints are silenced as he forces his tongue into her mouth, past her lips. Chun-Li feels herself melting into his kiss, parting her lips fully and allowing him inside of her.

Why does fucking this kid feel so good? Why is she just letting this happen? He is raping her, after forcing her to strip for his entertainment. Nothing about this is pleasant, and yet her body is reacting so positively. What is going on here? Why is she not fighting him off? Why does it feel so damn  _ good? _

“You love this, don’t you?” the kid has the nerve to ask, pulling back for just a moment. “I feel you getting wet, you know!”

It’s true, too. The brat is exactly right, she’s getting wet because this kid is raping her. She feels the heat stirring up within her even without him calling her out on it, and she can’t really believe it. She can’t believe this is happening, not to her. She’s a fierce fighter, and not many people could get the best of her like this. But here she is, brought this low by this random kid? It’s too much to be real, but she can’t deny the feeling of his cock filling her.

He begins kissing her once more, letting her feel just how much he’s enjoying her body. She can’t help moaning into the kiss, really letting herself sink as low as possible in all of this. She can’t resist, not when this feels so damn good. Chun-Li is at least thankful for the cover the rocks provide, so no one can see her losing her mind over being raped by some kid. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t let up at all, and he keep fucking her until he feels her tensing up beneath him. Chun-Li hardly even realizes how far he’s pushed her until it is far too late for her to resist.

She feels her orgasm crashing over her, and she breaks the kiss to tip her head back, crying out from the force of her climax. The kid sneers down at her once more, as if mocking her for how easily he made her come. She has to wonder, is there some part of her that really enjoys this that much? Some part of her that is thrilled by the idea of this boy fucking her like this? She doesn’t want to believe that, doesn’t want to accept it, but he isn’t slowing or stopping even after forcing her to come once.

Chun-Li hates to admit it, but she already feels her arousal building once more. He releases her now, assuming she is too far gone to resist, and she does nothing. She simply reaches out, gripping the sand beneath her and clenching her hands into fists. She should fight this kid off, beat the shit out of him and make sure word of this never gets out, but she can’t. She can’t stop this pleasure she feels, she can’t resist him when this feels so fucking good.

Now, with his hands freed, the boy uses them to his advantage. He reaches up, taking hold of her breasts, squeezing them experimentally. He loves the way her face twists up at him, glaring at him even now.

“What’s that look for? You already came once, you can’t act like you’re not enjoying this!” the kid says, and Chun-Li knows he has a point. She hates this, absolutely hates this, but she’s the one doing nothing as he uses her. 

“Just shut up and get this over with,” she grumbles, and the kid laughs down at her. He shifts his grip on her breast, finding her nipples with each hand. He rolls his fingers over them, pinching lightly as he fucks her, and Chun-Li finds her arousal growing ever higher. She can’t believe this kid, he’s really pushing her to her limit again already. He keeps toying with her breasts, smirking confidently as he plows into her. She really can’t take this, and though it’s not been that long since the first time she came, she’s already on the edge once more. 

He doesn’t let up, doesn’t slow down at all, until she is coming for him once more. This time, he really lets loose, all semblance of rhythm dissolving as he pounds into her frantically, desperately. In no time, he comes, joining her in climax and letting his seed spill into her.

“What the hell, kid, you can’t just come inside of me like that!” she complains, but he doesn’t care. She’s so dazed, still coming down from her climax, that the boy finds it easy to flip her over. Now, with her ass up and her body forced down into the sand, he pushes his way into her once more. He seems to be completely insatiable, still hard and wanting to make the most of the lovely woman he’s managed to best. Chun-Li is his to enjoy, and he is not going to let such an opportunity go to waste. He pounds her ass even harder than he did her cunt, really letting her have it, showing her just how pathetic she is to him.

“If you hate it so much, why didn’t you stop me?” the boy asks, and Chun-Li falls quiet. She has no argument for that, and all she can do now is whimper, and moan, completely lost in his efforts. He feels even bigger, pounding into her ass like this, and he doesn’t let up at all. It’s all she can do to cling to her composure, to keep from being pushed over the edge right off the bat. She can’t believe this, can’t believe all of this is happening. This kid really got the best of her, and won’t stop raping her now. She hoped that the first round would be the end of it, that he would be spent and she could finally get away, perhaps beating up on him a bit before taking her leave, but it doesn’t seem like that’s going to be the case with him.    
He still has energy left to rape her, and is making the best of that. She is his plaything now, and he seems eager to drive that point home to her.

“Oh, fuck,” Chun-Li murmurs, hardly able to control herself.

“You’re so pathetic,” the boy says, and Chun-Li feels her face burning. He’s right, she knows. She feels pathetic, with the way her body is burning, all from him fucking her ass this hard, this fast. The worst part is how much she’s enjoying it, how close she is to the edge already. How can he keep making her come like this? She’s had grown lovers that weren’t half as good as this kid, and he just keeps forcing her over the edge.

Even now, he doesn’t stop and doesn’t slow, picking up his pace and slamming into her over and over. She can’t help but wonder how he can even handle her, she knows she’s attractive, and she knows this boy clearly thinks so as well, so how is he able to outlast her? How is he able to force her to this point again and again? It doesn’t help much, asking these questions, but it’s all she can do given how far gone she is now.

In only a few more thrusts, she’s there. He buries himself in her ass one last time, really savoring the way she tenses up around him, clenching against his cock as she comes, before he pulls back out. Chun-Li is dazed, completely stunned by the numerous climaxes he’s forced upon her, when he shifts. Now, he kneels before her, lifting her up and shifting her.

She goes along with his guidance, seeing no real reason to resist now. She’s been pushed so far by all of this that she’s moving on reflex, going along with the boy no matter what it is he forces her into.

He takes a seat, dragging her up and bringing her mouth to his cock. Chun-Li clamps her mouth shut, doing her best to resist this. There’s no way she’s letting this go this far, raping her mouth and ass was enough, but making her blow him? She can’t sink that low, there’s no excuse for that. The other stuff she can at least claim she was overpowered… but this? It’s too much!

And yet, with how far she’s been driven, how exhausted and how warped she’s become, she feels her lips parting as he pushes his cock toward her. Slowly, she begins to bob her head up and down his length, until he takes hold of her and begins to guide her. He forces her down further, deeper, and makes her pick up her pace.

“Ah, that’s better, keep going like that! Take it all!” the kid guides her, forcing her to take his entire length down her throat. By the time she’s fallen into rhythm, he continues berating her, forcing his way down her throat. In no time, he’s switched to fucking her face, taking full advantage of the fighter. She’s his to play with, at least for now, and he’s not going to waste a second of that time.

Chun-Li is disgusted with herself. How did she let this happen? How did she let this kid beat her, and use her like this? Why is she still letting this happen? She has many questions, and no answers, but it doesn’t take long before the kid is there, letting his seed spill down her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
